


Roughhousing (the weight of love can be distracting)

by Anonymous



Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Doggy Style, Horny Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Overstimulation, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Richie Tozier, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie decidedly enjoys intense, rough sex. He especially enjoys that Richie's able to hold him down and make it so he can't think straight. If only it didn't take him until the one year anniversary of their marriage to figure it out.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021668
Comments: 11
Kudos: 242
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Roughhousing (the weight of love can be distracting)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Eddie is dick drunk and likes to be held down by his husband.
> 
> Eddie having intense sex with Richie on their anniversary and decides that he likes the feeling of Richie's weight on top of him and Richie holding him down when he was being fucked from behind and Eddie can't stop thinking about it at work the day after.  
> Eddie's co-workers noticed that he's glowing, dazed all day and there are also bruises/marks on his face/body parts from the previous night's activities.
> 
> 40s reddie, AU or post it chapter 2!

Richie and Eddie were never gentle with each other, even as kids.

They were always wrestling and throwing things at each other, sticking food in each other’s faces, and even throwing the occasional punch or kick. Emotionally, sure, they were completely infatuated and they cared deeply for each other. But even in their love, they were always rough with each other. Their love language consisted of name-calling and other various insults, emotionally charged with only the deepest of pining. 

That didn’t change as they got older, and even after they married. Eddie was easily annoyed with Richie, but in a way that made him only fall deeper in love with him. Richie pushed him as far as he could, relishing in the way he would retaliate, always able to keep up with him. They tested each other constantly, and neither of them would have it any other way. 

Eddie would certainly not want his current situation to be any other way either. That situation being him on all fours, Richie railing him from behind. 

They’d just returned from a five-star restaurant in celebration of one year of marriage, the only time they’ve gone out to celebrate an anniversary. But it was worth it for them to celebrate the past year together, and celebrating they were. 

While they were never gentle, they certainly weren’t having such intense sex after getting married. They’d been fucking like rabbits before that, when they sorted all of their shit out and gave in to the deep desire that they both had for each other. But this was different, it wasn’t just dirty talk and a good pounding. No, this was way past gentle, and certainly as rough as Richie had ever been with him. If only he’d known a year ago how ravenous Richie got when Eddie referred to him as his husband in public.

Eddie nearly screamed as Richie nailed into his prostate dead on. He buried his forehead into the sheets, muffling his small yelps as he rammed into him at a hurried pace. “Am I getting your spot baby? I knew this position would feel good for you. I love making you feel good.” Richie huffed, stopping for a moment to drag him closer to him, gyrating his hips a little before continuing.

Eddie could barely string together a sentence, his moans consisting of low curses and “god” “Richie” “yes”. 

Richie fisted his hand into his hair to drag his head out of the sheets. “Turn like this, there you go.” He thumbed along his cheek, the other one still pressed into the mattress. “Let me see that pretty face.” It was embarrassing to be called pretty as a forty-year-old man. It was more embarrassing how he’d leak a little more over their sheets, burning hot when he said it. And the tight grip on his neck was even more arousing, keeping him pinned to the bed while Richie had his way with him. He wondered if there would be bruises where their thighs met forcefully with each thrust.

“Christ, wish you could see how good you look from up here. This ass, your small little waist.” He pet over his hair as he propped himself up even more to fuck into him deeper. Eddie was sure that if he went any deeper he’d impale his heart, he fell so full already that his legs were shaking violently with every prod of his prostate. Richie was big, almost too big. Eddie felt stretched and exposed, and it always felt just over the line of too much. He felt suffocated by it, each thrust stealing his breath away. And he loved every second of it. “You’re being very quiet, you okay?”

Eddie hesitated to respond with words but nodded feverishly when he felt his thrusts start to slow down. “Fuck, yes-- holy…  _ sh-shit _ Rich--ie.” It took him a while and a lot of energy to get it out of his mouth. The sensations rippling through his body were enough to make him almost blackout, a ticking time bomb about to explode. 

Richie moved forward, draping himself over Eddie’s back so he could fuck into him as fast and hard as he could go, grunting in his ear and kissing at the harsh bite marks he left on his neck. They’d be a pain in the ass to cover for work, but Eddie couldn’t find the time to care, not with his husband giving it to him exactly how he wanted. 

Richie gripped at his sides roughly, maneuvering him back onto his hands and knees so he could guide him back onto his dick by his hips. Eddie keened high in his throat at how easy it was for Richie to reposition him like a little rag doll, almost effortlessly. He hoped desperately that his tight grip left bruises. His body ached as Richie took a moment to slow down and catch his breath, panting behind him like a wild animal. Eddie couldn't see himself, but he could feel that he was marked everywhere. He felt it on his thighs, his stomach, his chest, his neck. 

Everywhere that Richie could reach with his mouth was peppered in love bites and hickeys, almost like he was making up for all of the years where he couldn’t mark him. But they were  _ married _ now, a full year. And Eddie didn’t care if he’d have to spend more time covering up the ones high on his neck, he wanted it badly. “Rich.” He gasped when Richie picked up the pace again, decidedly done with recuperating. He snapped his hips forward at a bruising rate, and the pain of it mixed with Richie’s nails digging into his sides made his head spin. 

“I’ve got you Eds, I’m gonna give you what you want.” He growled, leaning his body forward to achieve a deeper thrust. “C’mon baby.”

“Can I?” Eddie hissed, clutching at the sheets so hard his fingers felt like they were going to snap in half. “Can I come?”

“Yeah honey, you can come.” Richie moved one hand to his thigh, tugging him towards him as if they weren’t already impossibly close. “So good for asking.” He moved his hand once again so that it gripped Eddie’s hair, tugging it back roughly so his head craned up to the ceiling. 

Eddie trembled at the sting, coming untouched all over the sheets. His body jerked in little spazzes, nearly collapsing onto the bed if it weren’t for Richie’s thick forearm curling around his center to hold him up. He couldn’t even hear the noises he was making over the rush of blood pumping in his ears, trembling violently as Richie slowed his thrusts to rough little juts of his hips. He let go of his grip on his hair, petting it soothingly.

“Fuck Eds.” He chuckled almost sadistically. “I didn’t even need to touch you. It’s so sexy how sensitive you still are, bet it feels good huh?” He used his arm to prop Eddie up so his chest arched forward and he sat on his heels, flush against Richie’s chest. He kissed his shoulders to ground him as his hand moved to his neck while the other one stayed on his waist. “Is it my turn now?”

“Yeah, keep going.” Eddie mewled, dumping his head back onto his shoulder, grinding his hips back slowly to provoke him. He wanted it rough again, even though he knew it would be too much, whining at the way Richie’s arm loosened around his neck. It was short-lived though, and he slid a few fingers into Eddie’s mouth, gasping when he sucked around them. 

It was comforting, having something in his mouth while Richie held him close and used him to get himself off. And fuck, that was a hot realization. Richie nipped at his jaw, jerking his hips quickly, huffing in his ear as he  _ used _ him. Eddie couldn’t decide whether he wanted to escape the overstimulation sending shocks of pain and pleasure through him, or if he wanted more of it. Richie let him go suddenly, sending him falling back onto the mattress before mounting him again. His weight was enough to make Eddie breathless, pinning him to the bed while he continued to fuck into him, curling around him with his face buried in his neck.

Eddie stuttered into the sheets, small squeaks and moans falling from his lips uncontrollably as Richie fucked him raw, thick and throbbing inside of him as he pushed over the edge. He clamped down on his shoulder with sharp teeth, groaning loudly as he emptied inside of him, hips still moving as he rode it out. Eddie hissed at the warmth filling him, tender and used, and his thick cock still moving inside of him was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Richie’s labored breathing filled his ears as his hips gradually slowed, pumping all that he had left into him.

Richie made no effort to move, crushing him with his weight even more as he went limp, arms circling his torso as he peppered kisses down the back of his neck and shoulders. Eddie was disappointed that he couldn’t see him, he looked so gorgeous all pleased and fucked out, but he figured it was a fair trade to have him surrounding every inch of him.

It took him a while to navigate through his brain fog, breathing as calmly as he could with Richie still on top of him, still  _ in _ him. “I love you.” He whispered softly, half-muffled by the bedsheets. 

Richie huffed a small laugh into his neck, planting a kiss there as he squeezed him. “I love you too. Does this mean you’re going to stay married to me?”

“Mm, maybe I’ll keep you for a little longer.”

“Thank god.” He sighed. “It’s been a year, can you believe it?”

Eddie couldn’t believe it. Not because he didn’t enjoy every second of the past year, but because every second was the happiest he’d ever been. Richie constantly made jokes about how Eddie was bound to get tired of him eventually, but never once did Eddie ever lose the absurd amount of love that he had for him. If anything, his love grew every day, which he thought was impossible. But more important than his love for Richie was how much he  _ liked _ Richie. They were best friends, soulmates, and he was his happiest when they were together. It made Eddie feel emotional when he thought about it too hard. 

“We did it.” He nodded, turning his head in hopes that he’d be able to see Richie in his peripheral. “I’m a lucky guy.”

He heard Richie swallow thickly, feeling the way his chest heaved on top of him with a big breath. “I’m the lucky one, Eds.”

“Don’t start this war right now, I can’t even think straight.” He fluttered his eyes shut, straining from trying to look at him. 

“Dick drunk?”

“Dick blasted.”

Richie snorted, kissing the side of his face gently. “Want to wash up?”

“No, stay for a bit.” He mumbled, feeling tired and sore but swelling with ecstasy. “I just want to stay like this for a little.”

“Kay.” He hummed, fishing for one of Eddie’s hands so they could lace their fingers together. “Happy anniversary, lover.”

Eddie smiled, bringing Richie’s hand to his lips to kiss it softly, squeezing it tightly. “Happy anniversary, sweetheart.” 

.

.

.

Eddie is a hard worker. He’s overqualified and highly motivated to succeed. And he does.

He’s always been good at his job, which was evident to everyone he’d ever worked with, even when he’d been a pain in the ass. Speaking of pain in the ass… 

Eddie could not fucking concentrate. He shifted at his desk for the thousandth time, praying that his coworkers didn’t notice how fidgety he was. He’d never been so sore, biting his lip often so he didn’t let pained noises slip out, to the point where his bottom lip was starting to bruise. 

But that wasn’t even the most distracting part. Every movement made his bruises scream at him, and it brought him back to the moment that he received them. Richie’s mouth and hands all over him as he held him down and had his way with him. His large frame trapping him and his huge dick mixing up his insides. He started to get hard at his desk just thinking about it. 

“How’d last night go, Eddie?” Nick chirped from behind his desk, bringing Eddie back to reality. He blinked at him with wide eyes before realizing, of course, that he was asking about their anniversary and not about the mind-blowing sex he was still hung up on. 

“Oh, it was good.” He nodded, moving his hands back up to his computer to make it look like he was being productive. He didn’t have enough focus or brainpower to go through his excel sheets, mind drifting back to memories of how helpless he was with Richie on top of him. “Dinner was nice.”

“One year, right?” His other coworker, Angela, piped up. “I can tell you had a nice time, you’re glowing.”

Well he was certainly starting to flush red, effectively dimming his glow. “Just happy.”

“The whole office is very happy for you.” She smiled at him. “Maybe you’ll finally start bringing him to the office parties.”

“I did bring him to a Christmas one.”

“Once. When you were still dating!” Nick laughed. “You’re married now, for Christ’s sake, it’s been a year Kaspbrak.”

“Tozier.” He corrected him, waving him off. “Fine, maybe he’ll make another appearance.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” Nick gave a thumbs up to Angela before neatly stacking his papers and standing up. “Well, congratulations Mr. Kaspbrak-Tozier. I gotta head off to a meeting, tell the mister I said hi.”

“Will do.” He mumbled, shifting in his seat at the thought of Richie. He itched to tell him about how he thought about him all day, thought about asking him to rough him up a little more. He craved it, drifting back to thoughts of new positions they could try where Richie could show off how big and strong he is in comparison to Eddie. 

“Hey Eddie?” Angela asked softly, looking him up and down carefully. He looked up at her, trying not to glare even though he was frustrated from being pulled from the delicious memories. She stood in front of his desk, failing to hide the smirk spreading on her face. “I uh- I didn’t want to bring it up while Nick was in here, in case he didn’t notice. But you’ve got something on your neck.”

“Huh?” His hand came up to touch at his own throat, heart lurching. He frantically opened the camera on his laptop to check, but he saw nothing.

“No, here.” She snickered, pointing to the side of his neck, almost behind his ear. He had to twist his head to spot it, and sure enough, there was a large dark purple circle glaring against his skin. Normally he covered them well, and the ones that were too high to cover with his clothes, he covered it with some cheap foundation that matched his skin.

Mortified, he covered his face, groaning into his hands. “Oh my god.”

“You’ve been really distracted today.” She couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess you really did have a nice night.”

“Please stop.” He begged her, one hand still covering his face while the other cupped his neck to hide the mark. “Do you think anyone saw?”

She bit her lip, trying to muffle more laughter. “I’m not going to lie to you, it’s pretty obvious. I saw it as soon as I walked near you to grab the copy you printed.”

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” He muttered, face heating up to the point where he felt faint.

“I’m sorry, it’s not funny.” She giggled, wiping at her eyes. “I have some concealer in my bag. It might be a little different than your skin tone but it’s better than… that.”

“That- yeah. Anything helps, thanks.” 

“Be right back.” She giggled quietly, heading for the door and locking it behind her. “I’m going to lock this until we cover that up.”

“Thanks…” He sighed, dropping his hands back onto his desk when she left. He fished his phone out of his desk drawer and called Richie immediately. 

Almost like Richie was waiting for it, he answered the call without more than a single ring. “Richie? My love, my moon and stars-” Eddie said as sweet as can be before clutching his stapler tightly in one hand. “-I’m going to murder you when I get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! (well... not very sweet but you catch my drift)  
> Thank you for the prompt, it was a good time to write (;  
> I definitely took some good parts from my longer AO3 works to add in here
> 
> If you'd like to read more of my stuff I'm on AO3 @imnotreddie and Twitter @ notreddie4this  
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
